onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Brat95
Welcome! Hi Brat95 -- we are excited to have OnePiece Wiki Italia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "OnePiece Wiki Italia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz da wikipedia ciao sono un utente di wikipedia (Mav3 se ti può interessare), e ho visto che hai creato questa wikia. spesso si legge che certe voci di one piece su wikipedia (soprattutto su quella inglese) non sono enciclopediche ma da wikia (tipo i personaggi o voci particolari di one piece) e ho sempre paura che un giorno o l'altro cancellino le voci che qualcuno ha impiegato tempo a scrivere. visto che wikipedia è senza alcun tipo di copyright magari ti andava di trasferire le sue pagine qui risparmiando molto lavoro.--81.208.91.238 17:13, 13 gen 2009 (UTC) :si potrebbe creare una pagina di discussione per discutere insieme delle cose da fare senza passare da una pagina utente all'altra?--Mav3 16:22, 19 gen 2009 (UTC) ::anche se la parte importata l'ho scritta io?--Mav3 15:55, 21 gen 2009 (UTC) Anche io da wikipedia Ciao! Sono l'utente Filippo2192 di wikipedia e per caso ho scoperto che l'idea della wikia ti è venuta in mente prima che a me! XD Anche io a volte ho avuto gli stessi timori di colui che mi precede, in ogni caso l'idea della OP Encyclopedia mi ha sempre ispirato un sacco e secondo me potremmo creare qualcosa di buono anche qui. In ogni caso si potrebbe partire proprio dalle voci di wikipedia, anche nella versione inglese all'inizio avevano fatto così...--Filippo2192 22:29, 18 gen 2009 (UTC) :Ok, stamattina ho provato a creare un template per le voci trasferite e a vedere come veniva con una Ener, il risultato mi sembra buono, che te ne pare?--Filippo2192 14:20, 19 gen 2009 (UTC) ::A proposito, bisognerebbe un po' decidere che nomi usare...tu hai qualche esperienza su come usare wikia? --Filippo2192 (msg) 15:10, 19 gen 2009 (UTC) Qui per aiutare Ciao! Mi sono appena iscritto su questa Wikia perchè conoscendo parecchie cose su One Piece, mi piacerebbe poterti aiutare per rendere questa Wikia un punto di riferimento per tutti i giovani "pirati" italiani. Spero proprio di esserti d'aiuto! --Utente:Kingofpirates 23.53, 4 giu 2009 News Ciao, volevo informarmi se continuavi a seguire questa wiki o se semplicemente stai editando su altre wiki, non ti preoccupare era solo da capire quanti degli utenti che abbiamo stanno ancora usando il proprio account o se non hanno più avuto accesso al Wikia network. Nel frattempo, se non lo hai già saputo, puoi seguirci oltre che su Facebook anche su Twitter, nonché sulla wiki-risposte One Piece SBS, mi raccomando passaparola a tutti i tuoi amici a cui piace One Piece! Ci faresti un grande favore, abbiamo bisogno di utenti! Ciao.